


The Enlightenment

by Nopholom



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is a young lord who fancies himself a scholar, in his investigation into the mysteries of the human body, he hires a young man to study and ends up learning more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> It's based on a short film, of the same name, that Tom Burke is in, some of it is word for word, a lot of it clearly isn't (Y)
> 
> I'm not sure if it's wholly clear from the text but Aramis and Porthos are about 22/23, and Athos is 19, just cause.
> 
> Porthos doesn't feature heavily in this part but the second bit he will be the focus (as I intend to have this end as Athos/Aramis/Porthos), I've not started the second part properly yet so it may be a week or so before that is done, it SHOULD be two parts, but might be three, so I'm leaving it open to 1 out of ?.

His fingers flitted nervously over the pages of the text book, tracing tiny script, following the lines and contours of pencilled muscle and sinew,

"You sure about this Aramis?" the voice came from behind him and Aramis whirled around, startled to find his taller friend in the doorway,

"Yes, Porthos, I am sure," he nodded, "I have to learn somewhere, mirrors are lacking... and they won't let me _near_ the cadavers, no matter _how_ many letters I bring from the physician," he spoke brattily about the letters, making his friend and guardsman smile over at him.

"You know Aramis, I would do this for you," Porthos said, smile fading,

"I couldn't, it'd be awkward," Aramis answered with a grin, "It's better to hire someone new, I won't see them again and it won't get uncomfortable," he said resolutely, Porthos had been trying to talk him out of this for the better part of a week now, offering himself up as the subject, always with a hint of uncertainty about him that made Aramis refuse.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked instead, the first time he'd suggested it since Aramis had asked him to help find a hire,

"Porthos, my dear friend, it's going to be tense enough _without_ you brooding ominously in the corner," he chuckled, turning back to his heavy book and flipping through the pages, looking at the diagrams and scrawled words there.

"You don't know anything about this man, he could be violent, he could be doing this to get into your estate and rob you, you don't know," Porthos explained, crossing from the doorway to stand beside Aramis and invade his space slightly,

"I can handle myself," Aramis pointed out, touching a hand to the pommel of the sword at his hip, he had a smaller blade at the other side, and was well trained with both. "Honestly, you worry too much, besides, it's not like you'll be far away," he smiled, leaning a hip on the table and crossing his arms over his chest, an easy air about him as he looked at the guardsman.

They were distracted by a knock on the door, Aramis called out and a maid entered, "monsieur d'Herblay, the gentleman is here," she said, looking nervous,

"You should go," he directed to Porthos, who heaved a sigh before donning his hat and heading for the door,

"Be careful, alright?" he said, giving Aramis a look that said he'd have to face Porthos if something went wrong. Aramis responded by crossing the room and pushing him through the door, Porthos left reluctantly and Aramis crossed back to his books, looking at the maid uneasily,

"Send him in," he let out in a whoosh of breath, the maid nodded and left, leaving him to pose himself awkwardly, trying to look aloof and uninterested.

 

The door opened once more and the maid ushered the gentleman in, slightly younger than Aramis, possibly at the tail end of his teens, which had been kind to him, blessing him with short but consistent facial hair that made him look older. He also wasn't a gentleman per se, his hair was shaggy and unkempt, he wore a faded and battered leather coat and Aramis could see a sliver of dirty grey scarf at his collar; his boots were dirty and weathered, reaching mid-calf and looking like they wouldn't last much longer, he definitely wasn't of the same social calibre as Aramis himself was.

"Good morning," he greeted,

"Yes monsieur," the younger man answered, looking up at Aramis through the hair that had fallen low on his brow,

"Would you stand over there," he requested, gesturing to the spot he'd picked, he'd chosen this room for the natural lighting, and had spent all morning trying to decide where it hit best for his investigation. The boy did as requested, though there was an odd assuredness to his step and he wasn't nearly as anxious as Aramis was, "What's your name?" he asked after the boy had settled,

"Athos, monsieur," he answered slowly, eyes on Aramis as he spoke, and Aramis felt like the younger man was boring into his soul with that half-lidded stare,

"Just Athos?" Aramis swallowed thickly once the name had passed his lips,

"That is what they call me," he nodded, puzzling Aramis further as he tried to work out who 'they' were,

"Athos, do you know who I am?" he asked. Aramis knew, at the very least, that the man his guard had found wasn't from this small town, so he was unsure if Athos would know of his title and lineage,

"I've been told you are a gentleman who will pay," Athos answered with a slight tilt of his head, he looked almost impatient with Aramis' questions,

"And have you been told what I want?" Aramis asked, watching as Athos let out a slow sigh through his nose and shifted his weight from one foot to the other,

"I have," he nodded, meeting Aramis' gaze,

"And are you prepared to do it?"

"Of course," Athos answered quickly, a confident challenge in his eyes,

"Then do it," Aramis felt more confident now, stepping up to the silent challenge and lifting his chin in thinly veiled superiority.

 

Athos looked away, expression one of exasperation at Aramis' tone, before setting about unbuttoning the jacket he wore, slipping it off his shoulders to reveal a simple shirt, off-white from age and sitting loosely about his shoulders, tucked shoddily into his breeches; he looked around the room, jacket in hand, soon opting to drape it over the back of the chaise lounge before he started untying his scarf. Aramis noticed the way he kept glancing over at him and it was unsettling, like the boy expected something of him, but all he did was watch; the scarf yanked free with a soft noise that sounded far too loud in the quiet of the study and his loose shirt was open to reveal pale flesh and dark hair. He pulled it over his head in one easy motion, looking down at the fabric as he balled it up and threw it with his jacket and scarf; Aramis found it hard to look away as Athos bent to remove his boots, he watched as muscle shifted beneath skin, tightening and flexing with each movement the boy made.

The boots were kicked aside and the boy set about unbuttoning the front of his breeches, Aramis looking away as if to preserve some kind of modesty, yet he'd never been this way with a woman, never been so shy or felt the need to avert his gaze. He looked back as Athos stepped out of his breeches and began to unfasten the buttons of his underwear,

"Stop," Aramis ordered, "just for a moment," he added, Athos stopped, stepping away from the chaise and looking at Aramis as he came closer, "lift your arms," Athos did as instructed, watching quizzically. Aramis didn't know why he'd approached Athos like this, inspecting the muscle definition from chest to shoulder as if it was something he'd never seen before, making like he'd done this for some educational reason. "I thought so..." he uttered, filling out his excuse before stepping back to his books, just catching the way Athos looked at his own body in confusion, clearly unsure what Aramis had been doing. "Continue," he said, watching sidelong as Athos turned his body and unfastened the white breeches, oddly whiter than his shirt had been, he turned fully when Athos pushed the fabric down his legs and stepped out, he could feel his cheeks warming at the sight and felt quietly ashamed, feeling affronted when Athos looked up at him expectantly.

 

"There's no need for you to look at me," he snapped, Athos rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the ground, he looked annoyed where he stood, but Aramis ignored the expression on his face, eyes raking slowly over Athos' pale, muscular body, taking in every inch of the man and trying to ignore the heat in his own cheeks. He let out an involuntary chuckle as he realised why he was flushing, why he was feeling like an awkward and uncomfortable adolescent again despite himself; Athos gave him a slighted look, disobediently taking his eyes off of the ground when he heard Aramis laugh.

"Does something amuse you?" Athos asked curtly,

"I'm sorry," he said trying to hold his laughter at bay, "I..." he didn't know what he wanted to say, trailing off, shaking his head, and shrugging, Athos looked irate, "It's not... I don't..." he gestured to Athos' body, "I'm not laughing at you," he said at last, "Please don't be offended," he pleaded softly, nervousness flaring up in his gut as he looked anywhere but _at_ the naked boy in his study. "laughter doesn't always signify mirth," he elaborated, and Athos seemed to accept this with a nod and Aramis managed to look at him without laughing like a child. He worried his lip for a moment before speaking, "You know... I've not seen you around here before," he mused, trying to make small talk to ease the tension that had filled the room.

"I work in the city," Athos answered easily,

"Paris?" he asked, Athos nodded,

"It's rare I come out to these parts," he shrugged, once more looking at his surroundings,

"Are there many places like this in the city?" he took a step forward as he spoke, he wanted Athos to just _talk_ , but wasn't sure how to go about it. Athos looked to him briefly before his eyes wandered around the room, taking in large portraits and ornate decor,

"I've been to a few, I'm not usually _entertained_ in studies though," he noted, "foyers, dining halls, _bedrooms_ , that sort of thing," he met Aramis' gaze when he spoke, but Aramis was distracted by his words, wondering what he meant.

"I hear city houses have nothing on estates like this, except the King's of course," Aramis pressed, he was closer now, close enough that he could feel _heat_ radiating off of Athos' body, Athos jerked his head in a way that implied 'I suppose so', watching Aramis through half-lidded, oddly _suggestive_ eyes as the older of them reached to touch his chest.

 

Aramis hesitated, he could feel body heat warming his palm, but did not touch, even when Athos pushed his chest out proudly and watched his hesitant fingers,

"This is your osseocartilaginous cage," he started, gesturing over Athos' chest, he was looking where he gestured, but caught sight of Athos' chin tilting down to look too. "y-yes, it contains the principal organs of respiration and circulation... the cage is supported and surrounded by muscular and tendinous fibres..." he trailed off briefly, "you can see the shape of them under your skin," his own voice sounded different as he spoke, reminding him of the tone he'd used in the past to bed women, which made his cheeks flush. He looked to where his fingers lingered not quite touching flesh, then up to Athos' face, seeing him look down at his chest, like he'd been caught staring, "Are you aware of what's under your skin Athos?" he asked, eyes flicking down to watch the shift of Athos' Adam's apple bobbing with a swallow. Athos shook his head slightly,

"I've never thought about it monsieur," he answered honestly,

"It's an entrancing mystery, one I've found myself compelled to investigate," he said wistfully, smiling at Athos in his eagerness for medicine, "the circulation of the blood... the _purpose_ of the lungs, the _miraculous_ operation of the eyes and heart, does such knowledge not interest you?" he asked, he genuinely had no idea how anyone _wouldn't_ be fascinated by the inner workings of the human body, had argued at length about it with Porthos, who could never see the beauty in it, but Porthos was a soldier, a footman for Aramis' father, his personal guard, he'd seen bloodshed, he'd seen the delicate innards of friend and foe spill uselessly out onto the ground. He would never understand.

Athos looked amused, Aramis noted, frowning at the look on the younger man's face, "I've never thought about it," he smiled, shaking his head and looking up at Aramis, mirth in his eyes.

 

Aramis walked away from the other youth, heading once more for his books, "men of science, men like myself, have discovered that our blood moves at great speeds throughout the vessels of the corpus," he explained, turning to see Athos looking almost vacant in his disinterest, "The heart," he continued regardless, "once thought to be the seat of all our feelings, is nothing more than a pump to send it rushing on its way," and although that fact fascinated him, it had disheartened him the first time he'd heard it, if he was anything, he was a romantic first, then a scholar, "and the beating that we feel is merely the opening and closing of the organ's dark chambers," he felt breathless as he spoke, it was always so strange, the way the human body fascinated him.

He turned to Athos and stepped closer, "when one knows that the heart is but a pump," he gestured to his chest and Athos watched with vague curiosity, "One need never... one never need... knowledge sets us _free_ Athos," he breathed, and Athos just looked at him, shifting his weight and looking close to boredom. Aramis felt _stupid_ , his enthusiasm was often ill received and this time was no different; he caught Athos looking at the empty fireplace, "Are you cold?" he asked, forcing back a smile when Athos looked at himself and then at Aramis,

"Not very," he answered simply, Aramis looked at him, noting the slant in his hips from the way he stood, how his shoulders were lower now than they were earlier, clearly no longer interested in whatever attempt he'd made at impressing Aramis before. He also noticed how pale Athos was, how his skin seemed to have a near ethereal _glow_ in the natural light filtering through the high windows behind Aramis, so white and pure save from the occasional freckle or the dark hairs.

"You're so clean..." he said abruptly, it seemed rude to point out Athos' hygiene, but it had occurred to him that Athos was, for lack of a better word, _common_ , and even in the city the common folk tended to be dirty and unwashed, he'd had his maid leave some steaming water and rags just in case.

"I washed..." Athos said with a slight curve of his lips, which he licked slowly when Aramis settled his gaze on them, Aramis flushed but stepped closer, looking him over before he spoke,

"Would you... turn your back to me..." he said slowly, and something seemed to flit across Athos' face at the request, an acknowledgement or expectance that was gone as soon as it came.

 

He watched as Athos slowly turned away, the man's eyes never leaving him, a smile playing at his lips, stretching the slight cleft of the upper; Aramis stepped closer to the naked man, marvelling the musculature of his back.

"I wish to... touch you..." he breathed, barely above a whisper, he felt his cheeks burning now, the heat had spread and he was doing everything within his power to push his urges down and away from his mind.

"Alright..." Athos murmured, voice low and rough withan air of seductive invitation, which had Aramis suppressing a shiver; with permission, he trailed fingertips down the slope between neck and shoulder, lifting his fingers from the smooth pale skin, marked only by the occasional dark freckle. He felt unnerved by the man's stillness, and yet he wanted to get closer, to touch with his body, to _feel_ Athos' heartbeat against his skin,

"I want to do something..." he whispered, eyes following the dip of Athos' spine, trailing away to a freckle on his shoulder blade,

"You may do what you like," Athos answered, not moving, and there was something in his voice alongside the inviting tone, a hint of resignation, and Aramis was confused at the way Athos spoke to him, the way his voice dripped with open suggestion _towards another man_ astounded him. Of course, he was well aware that he'd found himself physically attracted to this man, it wasn't the first time he'd had such thoughts, but for another man to feel so secure and at ease to flirt, it was unheard of and unsettled Aramis.

Athos' openness had him inching forwards, turning his head and pressing cheek and ear against the other man's spine, their bodies flush for the briefest of moments as he closed his eyes; but uncertainty crept through him and he eased himself away, fingers touching Athos' shoulders before slipping free, he let out a hushed sob of confusion. He tried to get a grip of himself, to silence the quiet, breathy noises he was making in his... not _disgust_ exactly... something else, he didn't feel ashamed of the way his stomach fluttered with nervous arousal, but he knew he should have, and that was what troubled him. He was barely about himself when Athos turned to face him, the younger boy dipping his head a fraction and leaning in with subtle intent.

 

He almost reacted in kind, _almost_ tilted his head just _so_ , so their lips could have met, but he stepped back instead, shock etched into his features as Athos stiffened and lifted his chin defensively. A silence stretched between them and Aramis wanted to shout his accusations, to belittle and offend the boy before him, but Athos wore a look of determination, a look that _dared_ Aramis to try and punish him, and Aramis wasn't angry at _Athos_ , he was angry at _himself_.

Aramis felt breathless, he felt anxious and confused and his anger fell away from him when he took in the proud youth before him, unashamed and unfazed by Aramis' recoil, he didn't even flinch when Aramis took a shaky step forwards. He swallowed thickly, wetting his lips with his tongue before his courage reared its head and had him marching forwards; there was a brief moment where he thought Athos would strike him, not through anything the boy did, but out of principle. The fear passed and his hands caught Athos' jaw and the back of his neck, dragging him closer, Athos resisted for a fraction of a second before meeting Aramis in a desperate kiss; the boy's hands slipped between them, working at Aramis' belt, the leather, sword, and knife falling to the ground with a mixed clatter. Their lips parted for barely a moment as Athos shoved him back onto the chaise, he soon leant down and kissed him again, hands moving to Aramis' shoulders as he moved to kneel on the chaise, knees either side of Aramis' thighs, effectively pinning him there even if he didn't want to be. Aramis definitely wanted to though, he was already hard, dick pressed against the fabric of his breeches, soon trapped beneath Athos as he rolled his hips, his heavy, hardening cock resting against him through the fabric.

"God have mercy," he blasphemed quietly against Athos' lips,

" _Never_ ," Athos whispered, catching Aramis' bottom lip with his teeth  for a brief moment before kissing him again; Aramis' hands were settled on Athos' bare hips, thumbs tracing the grooves made of bone and muscle, and even with their dicks rubbing together with each clever shift of Athos' hips, he was unbearably fascinated with what lingered under the man's skin.

 

Aramis needed skin on skin, he suddenly craved the touch and slide of flesh on flesh, he wanted to learn the feel of a masculine touch that wasn't his own, and Athos seemed all too happy to oblige him, shifting back slightly as his hands moved to Aramis' breeches and began working the buttons and laces open hastily.

"Wait..." Aramis broke the kiss and looked at Athos' face, searching for some kind of reassurance from the man, "I don't usually do this..." he trailed off, inexplicably embarrassed at his lack of experience with other men.

"I couldn't tell," Athos cocked his eyebrow as he spoke, words a playful mock; he smoothed his hands over the tented fabric of Aramis' breeches, stroking him through the layers with idle fingers, "don't worry," he whispered, leaning to press his lips to Aramis' ear. He pushed the flaps of fabric down and took Aramis in a firm hand, "I've got you," Aramis turned his head and kissed the corner of Athos' mouth lightly, Athos turning to meet him in a deeper gesture, hand trailing a smear of precum down the length of Aramis' cock. Aramis wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he kept his hands on Athos' hips and looked down between them when their lips parted, watching as Athos' hand shifted on his cock, hips pushing up slowly. It felt amazing, so different to the hand of a woman and yet not, Athos' hand was bigger and rougher, but his touch was gentle and calculated, an expert hand belonging to a beautiful boy.

"Athos," he gasped, tilting his head to look up at Athos' face, the younger boy was looking to their side, Aramis followed his gaze and watched as he used his free hand to rifle through the inside of his jacket, pulling out what looked like a powder flask, ornate and decorated with a brass stopper in the narrow tip. Athos gave a particular twist to the hand on his cock and Aramis couldn't bring himself to care about the flask any more, letting out a satisfied sigh and digging his fingers into Athos' hips, starting to fuck into the other boy's hand eagerly.

Athos' hand slid free of Aramis' hard leaking cock, earning a bratty noise from the man beneath him, which he ignored in favour of holding the flask in his precome-wet hand, flipping the cap and upturning it over his other hand. Aramis' watched in astonishment as viscous fluid poured from the powder flask and piled on his fingers before spreading and dripping onto Aramis' bare crotch, he took a moment to be impressed with Athos' interesting resourcefulness before getting distracted by Athos tucking his hand behind himself.

 

He wished he could watch the shift of fingers that had Athos' eyes closing and his mouth falling open, but he couldn't bring himself to alter their positions, and Athos had discarded the flask and wiped his fingers in the drips of oil and began slicking them up Aramis' cock again. He bit his lip at the feel, cheeks flushed as Athos' hand squeezed the thick base of his cock before drawing up it, he wanted to pleasure Athos, but the hard cock that stood inches from his own was intimidating somehow, so he moved one hand to squeeze a cheek of Athos' backside, the other reaching down to join Athos' fingers in pushing into his tight entrance.  He pushed his middle finger between two of Athos' slicked up digits, watching as Athos' cheeks flushed further and a drawn out 'ohhh' escaped him; Athos was tighter than any woman he'd been with, the muscle was slowly stretching at their touch and the passage was slick with oil, soft and wet and giving way to their intrusion with the occasional reluctant squeeze.

" _Amazing,_ " he gasped, using the hand on Athos' backside to pull him closer, Athos shuffled on his knees and lowered himself a fraction so his prick rubbed the back of his thumb, he released Aramis for a half second before wrapping his hand around both of them. Aramis felt Athos slip his fingers free of himself, muscle clenching slightly around _his_ finger, he slid the digit most of the way out before pushing a second in, then a third, feeling the tightening and relaxing of muscle around his knuckles. There was more resistance than with a woman and yet Athos body seemed to be taking him in eagerly at this point, though it helped that Athos was fucking into his own hand and consequently pushing back on Aramis' fingers at the same time. The friction was immense and Aramis didn't know if he'd be able to take it much longer, pushing his fingers deep into Athos' hole in the same rhythm Athos' hand had around their pricks, he wanted more than this but he wasn't sure how to start, wasn't sure if Athos' wet, stretched pucker was ready.

"How... when do I..." he tried breathlessly,  Athos had his forehead pressed to the arched back of the chaise, hunched over Aramis whilst he worked their cocks, but his hand slowed and he pushed himself up, rolling his hips so he took more of Aramis' fingers into himself a few times before pulling off, releasing their pricks.

 

Aramis flushed at the wicked curve of Athos' lips, the younger man inched forwards once more, sitting up on his knees, his cock briefly pressing against Aramis' chest, the fabric at the point of contact visibly dampening, but Aramis was soon distracted. His hands sat uselessly on Athos' backside and he watched in awe as Athos began to seat himself; he felt the perverse kiss of rim against his prick, sucking in a breath and holding it as Athos applied pressure and the head of his cock slid into the warm, oil wet hole. He felt almost light headed when Athos let out a desperate noise and sank down onto his lap, taking him in fully in one movement,

_"Athos_ ," he gasped, blunt nails scraping against Athos' flank, the feeling of tight wet heat around his cock was immense, overwhelming in every sense of the word, but he couldn't focus on it wholly, not with the way Athos looked astride him.

The youth was oddly beautiful, his head was back, eyes closed and mouth open, a sheen of sweat glistening on his pale skin; he had his back to the window, light streaming through and giving his skin a look of translucence. When Athos dipped his head and opened his eyes, Aramis looked at him, awed, wanted to tell him he was beautiful, to litter him with praise and lust fuelled declarations, but Athos smirked at him and pushed himself up. He felt the slow slide of Athos' hole clinging to his cock as he withdrew, the air felt suddenly cold but before he could even think, Athos was pushing down on him, beginning to slowly ride him.

He couldn't stand the feeling, it was so intense and unexpected, with an underlying thrill of taboo, that Aramis wanted to cry in his euphoria; instead he planted his feet firmly on the ground and began to push up to meet Athos, the two of them filling the quiet room with grunts and moans and the wet sound of their fucking, and he thanked the Gods that he'd asked the staff to stay away from this room. Athos had his wrists on Aramis' shoulders, leaning on him as he rode his cock expertly, half lidded eyes focussed on Aramis, daring him to try and look away, but Aramis couldn't have if he wanted to, so enraptured by Athos' beauty and skill and the amazing way he sank onto his cock, tightening around him every time he bottomed out.

 

He didn't know how long he could hold out against the amazing slide of muscle against his cock, and Athos had picked up the pace, pressing them cheek to cheek as he held Aramis close and rode him, the mixed sensation of coarse facial hair and sweat covered skin had Aramis pressing closer to the other boy.

"Athos," he panted, it was all the warning he could give, fingers seeking purchase in the muscle of hip and flank, jaw slack as he moaned out against Athos' skin, pushing his hips up hard enough to lift them a fraction off the chaise, feeling the hard back of the seat digging into his shoulder blades as he came. He felt Athos hold him tighter with one arm, the other freeing itself to tuck between their bodies and jerk his own cock roughly, still riding him as Aramis shot thick come inside him; Aramis focussed on Athos' face as he pulled their cheeks apart, his eyes were dark, pupils blown and searching before he closed the gap once more, this time crashing their mouths together as strands of hot come spurted across his fist and the front of Aramis' shirt.

The kiss was heated and desperate and Aramis found himself moving his hands to fist them in Athos' lank hair, pulling him impossibly closer, still fucking into him despite his prick growing more and more sensitive. He was almost disappointed when they had to break for air, but he couldn't help but smile at Athos, a lazy sort of thing that showed far too much unguarded adoration for the younger man in his lap, still just a boy at the tail end of his teens.

"You know, I hadn't expected to get quite so... hands on in this anatomy lesson..." he chuckled, watching Athos' eyes grow more focussed, the boy looking down at Aramis' chest and his cheeks flushing with something other than sexual exhaustion,

"I'm sorry..." he breathed shakily, moving so Aramis' cock slipped free and he could push himself to his feet, "I..." he looked embarrassed for the first time since they'd met, staggering back and keeping his gaze on the ground. Aramis stayed where he sat, legs splaying as he relaxed further and looked Athos over, taking in the sweat slick skin, the smattering of ejaculate on his fist, stomach and cock, the way oil and Aramis' come began a slow crawl down his inner thighs.

"Hm?" he grunted, confused by the boy's apology,

"I ruined your..." he gestured to Aramis, trailing off in his embarrassment, "I'm sorry... I... usually have more control..." he admitted, Aramis looked down at himself, at the white streaks drying on his shirt, it didn't bother him much, he could replace a shirt easily, but he did stand, holding his breeches loosely with one hand as he approached Athos.

 

He reached out to the slightly shorter boy's face, hesitating when Athos _flinched_ , no longer the proud, cocky creature he'd been before, not now that he'd considered himself genuinely in the wrong.

"It's okay..." he assured, cupping Athos' jaw and tilting his head up so he wasn't looking at the ground, he stepped closer and pressed a light, reassuring kiss to Athos' lips, "it's fine, truly," he smiled then, Athos seemed relieved before his expression grew guarded and he stepped around Aramis, heading for the bowl of water that must have cooled by now, picking up a cloth and cleaning himself up.

Aramis stood watching him, unsure if he should offer to help, he didn't know the etiquette of 'bedding' another man, and he was starting to realise that it wasn't his charm that had sealed the deal here.

"You're a prostitute, aren't you?" he asked, he hadn't meant to, he _knew_ the boy was a prostitute by this point, all signs pointed to it and he wasn't stupid, just a little misguided by the circumstance,

"I prefer the term beau," Athos answered plainly, turning to Aramis, he was palming himself with the wet cloth, looking over at Aramis as he did so, "I thought that was why you'd asked me here, that your _study_ was a poor excuse to tell your guardsman... but then you started talking about my insides in a manner I'm not exactly accustomed to," he looked amused as he spoke. Aramis grew awkward as he approached, picking up another cloth and wetting it, the water wasn't _cold_ exactly, the sun had kept it tepid enough that it didn't feel too bad on his hand. He mimicked the other boy with some modesty, blowing out a slow breath as the cloth felt much colder on his cock, he was watching Athos at his side as he did so though, worrying his lip as he thought about this obvious revelation.

"Is it enough?" he asked, Athos had turned to soak the cloth again, looking between the basin of water and Aramis as he tried to work out the context, "What Por... what my man offered you, is it enough?" he elaborated, Athos shrugged a fraction,

"It's more than I'm accustomed to monsieur," he spoke with some reluctance, "it's why I was willing to come so far," he added, it was only a few miles from the city, but for someone he assumed may not have had transport himself, an increase in pay made a good reason to travel.

"Are you leaving today?" he asked,

"There are rooms in the tavern in the village," Athos explained, "I'm spending the night there and leaving in the morning," he added, dabbing at his stomach slowly and carefully,

"Would you... would you consider staying longer?" he was tentative as he asked, he was asking for a number of reasons, because as much as he'd like to have this particular experience again, he _did_ ask Athos here for a reason.

 

He watched as Athos stopped and dropped the cloth into the basin, the teen looking over at him slyly,

"Are you making a proposition?" Athos asked, cocking an eyebrow at him,

"I might be," Aramis nodded, "I would... I would like to see you again..." he admitted, chancing an outstretched hand, brushing fingers against the curve of Athos' hip, "your ratios are pristine," he sighed, earning a quizzical look from Athos, "You're such a beautiful example of the human form," he added, trying to make more sense, but it wasn't working,

"Thank you?" Athos answered unsurely, "Of course, I'd be happy to return if you require my services, though I'm afraid there's a cost to me staying here, so I'd appreciate solid plans," he explained, sounding rather formal and business-like as he spoke.

"Yes, of course," he nodded, fingers still lingering on Athos' hip, "Can I still...?" he asked, Athos didn't answer, instead shifting his weight to push his hip into Aramis' hand, inviting further interaction; Aramis smiled and moved to stand behind Athos, hands resting on his hips and pressing close to him, he dipped his head to the curve of Athos' shoulder, pressing his lips to the soft, pale skin. He slid his hand around Athos, smoothing his palm over the damp flat of his stomach, gently tapping his fingertips against the coarse hair trailing down from his navel.

"You know... if you carry on like this monsieur," Athos hummed lowly, pushing his backside against Aramis, who's arousal pressed against his crack, "I may have to charge," it was jovial but Aramis had no doubt that Athos would require more of him for another bout.

"If I get to have you again I will double the coin, and please, call me Aramis," Aramis murmured, he was feeling particularly seductive now, actively doing his best to woo Athos even though the boy was under the verbal contract of their arrangement already.

"I could _never_ be so forward monsieur," Athos said with a smile, and Aramis began to slowly rub his dick against Athos' backside, kissing a line up his shoulder and neck, smiling against the skin when Athos tilted his head to allow better access.

 

He could feel his breeches slipping down his backside but he didn't care, focussing on rubbing against the other man and kissing and biting a mark just below the angle of his jaw, even through half-lidded eyes he could see the reflection of the boy in the window, a look of quiet bliss on his face as he pushed back against Aramis. He trailed his hand down the dark hair below Athos' navel and, with only a hint of hesitance now, took him in hand, there was some dampness from the cloth but his fingers trailed up Athos' length and stroked through the hint of hot moisture at the tip, spreading and slicking it back down, feeling the way Athos stuttered between pushing forward or back against him. He smiled against Athos' neck and the rub and slide of his cock against Athos' backside matched the pace of his hand easily; it felt natural to rub Athos like this, the gesture was the same as being alone but the friction was obviously different, pleasant and satisfying on a whole new level.

He stopped kissing and licking the dark patch on Athos' neck, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder and looking with unfocussed eyes out the window, barely taking in the world laid out before them both, so deeply lost in the rutting as he picked up the pace of both hips and hand. He didn't want to be _inside_ Athos, it wasn't necessary now, the friction was enough and some part of him wanted to pleasure Athos, rather than be pleasured himself. His hand moved from Athos' hip to his chest, stroking through dark hair, a gentle touch of fingers to feel the way Athos' breathed when he gave his cock a tighter squeeze.

It was enamouring, so much so that he closed his eyes just to listen to him breathe and sigh and moan softly, listening for the tells that said 'not like that' or 'do that again', his cock was leaking beautifully, wetting Aramis' fingers and lubricating his descent down his heavy prick.

Athos breath hitched and he began fucking into Aramis' hand with a fervour, holding onto the edge of the table with white knuckled hands, with Aramis rubbing against him in time with his thrusts, the two were causing the small table to clunk against the wall, the water sloshing in the basin, splashing out onto hands and the books Aramis had left out, but he didn't care.

"Come for me," he ordered against the junction of Athos' throat, feeling the youth suddenly press back against him,

" _Arami_ s _,_ " Athos gasped, come slicking Aramis' fist and spurting against the lip of the basin, some of it splashing in the cooled water. Hearing his name in Athos' rough voice as he came had Aramis streaking his own release against Athos' backside, slicking it into his skin with a few staggered thrusts, sinking his teeth into the junction of Athos' neck.

 

As they stood there recovering, Aramis opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, instead loosing Athos' cock and wrapping his arms around Athos, just holding close to him and soiling his shirt further.

"Aramis..." Athos sounded uncertain, Aramis held him a little tighter, a short squeeze of reassurance to say he was listening, "We... we should talk business..." he said quietly, picking up a cloth and dipping it in the water, wringing it out and handing it to Aramis expectantly. Aramis knew what was being asked of him, loosing his embrace and taking the offered cloth, wiping white streaks off of pale backside with a gentle hand.

"I would like to see you tomorrow," he said as he traced the line of Athos' backside, "I'd like to do _this_ again... but I need you to return because of... of..."

"My _ratio_?" Athos supplied,

"Yes, quite," Aramis nodded, touching cloth and hand to Athos' slender hips, then trailing up his ribs, following the muscle to his broad shoulders,

"Done?" Athos asked looking over his shoulder, Aramis nodded, about to clean himself when Athos turned and began to do it for him, "I'll come back tomorrow then," he offered a suggestive smile as he wrapped the cloth around Aramis' cock and stroked him clean with careful, gentle fingers.

"I'm glad..." Aramis smiled in kind, reaching past Athos to dump the cloth in the sullied basin, resting his hands on Athos' hips and leaning to kiss him; Athos kissed back, unsure at first but leaning into it after a second or two. They broke apart and Athos rested his forehead against Aramis', eyes downcast and expression hinting at something akin to sadness, "Are you okay?" he asked, feeling Athos nod against him, he raised a hand, brushing the backs of his fingers against Athos' cheek, Athos pulled away then, he'd cleaned Aramis off and fastened his underwear and breeches before moving to shift past him.

 

As Athos got dressed, Aramis opened the drawer on the small table and retrieved the velvet bag of coins he owed the other boy, weighing it in his hands as he turned to watch him dress himself. "I can fetch the rest if you just wait here," he said as Athos tied his scarf and picked up his jacket,

"It's not necessary, honestly," Athos answered with an awkward looking smile, accepting the weighty pouch, "You've given me enough, besides, I've soiled your shirt," he added, flushing in embarrassment, clearly there was never much collateral damage when he worked.

"The shirt is easily replaced," Aramis supplied,

"And the books?" Athos asked, Aramis frowning and turning to his books, noting the wetness on the one edge, it had crinkled the edge of the pages, but the ink hadn't run, which was a blessing really,

"They're fine," he noted, moving them so they were in the sun to dry, "I insist though, let me get you some more livre," he offered once more, but again Athos turned down the offer, "let me walk you out," he offered instead,

"Might want to fix your shirt first," Athos countered, Aramis rolling his eyes and tugging the shirt over his head, turning it inside out and pulling it on again, there were no whiter patches on the inside, so it was _some_ improvement, but Aramis covered up with a jacket, gesturing for Athos to leave first.

He followed Athos out of the door, watching him curiously as he strolled down the hallway, he wasn't sure why he was surprised that Athos' gait wasn't altered by their activities, because Athos did this for a living, a thought that made him feel a little nauseous, to think Athos would get used like that. Though he had the suspicion that Athos was very selective about his clientele, after all, he considered himself a _beau_ , not a prostitute; he was trailing behind, Athos had noticed and slowed down, giving him an accusing, amused smirk,

"You wear your heart on your sleeve monsieur," he said carefully, and Aramis was almost saddened by Athos using his title, rather than his name, however he understood _why_ Athos was doing it.

"I'm a romantic, it's my nature," he answered with a smile, though he should really guard himself around Athos, not wanting to give onlookers any ideas.

 

Athos accepted his answer and fell into step with him, Aramis tucking his hands into his pockets and lifting his chin as he walked, nodding to the guardsman who stood by the large front doors; the guard pushed the doors open and let them through, offering a courteous bow of his head to Aramis.

"Could you call for a carriage?" he asked, though it wasn't quite a request as it was a command, the guard answering his confirmation and heading off to do as told. They stopped at the bottom of the wide marble steps, Aramis looking rather proud as a patrol of his house guard approached with Porthos at the forefront of the group; Porthos broke off from the group, making a silent gesture for the others to continue, approaching Aramis and stopping before him. "Porthos!" he greeted with a smile, "I was just seeing Athos here off," he explained, Porthos nodding and giving Athos a look of scrutiny.

"Good to see you again," Athos greeted,

"Sure," Porthos gritted out, turning his attention back to Aramis, looking him over with thinly veiled suspicion. Aramis noticed this, but didn't have much time to dwell on it, as the ride he'd requested for Athos arrived,

"It was a pleasure working for you monsieur," Athos bowed politely,

"Thank you," Aramis answered, watching as Athos climbed into the carriage and departed with a slight smile on his lips. Aramis watched the carriage go, a smile lingering on his face as he thought about seeing Athos again, he was distracted when Porthos cleared his throat,

"So... you get what you needed?" he asked, there was a hint of something in his voice that Aramis wasn't keen on, but he answered him regardless,

"Not quite... he's returning in the morrow."


End file.
